


Don't Be Shy

by LowHonorArthur



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowHonorArthur/pseuds/LowHonorArthur
Summary: John isn't exactly the man he claims to be.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other works, just one confused cowboy taking what he wants.

It hadn't been a long ride, but long enough that Arthur was confident he and John had shaken any tail they may have picked up after leaving the ranch house they'd picked clean. They had decided to make camp a few miles Southwest of Wallace Station, figuring it best to wait out any trouble before heading back to rejoin the others.

"I'm gonna head over to the creek, wash myself up a bit." John said. 

Arthur grunted, not bothering to look up from the rabbit he had sizzling over the flames. This was a normal part of sleeping rough with John. Folk at camp always teased him about not bathing but it seemed as though he was only comfortable doing so when he was miles away from anyone who might see him. For as long as Arthur could recall John had been awful shy with his nakedness. It had been that way ever since he was just some angry boy Dutch and Hosea had brought home. Arthur used to pick on him for it but over the years he'd become used to the quirk. 

At first Arthur had assumed John was just embarrassed. He was a small pup compared to the three men he'd joined up with and in a gang where strength was prized Arthur could understand feeling insecure about having the thin body of a half-starved teenager. 

Things had begun to change, though. John wasn't the same wiry little brat that had joined up with them all those years ago. Although he hadn't grown in to the same bulky brute that Arthur had, in the last few seasons his body had filled out to match the lanky height he seemed to sprout all at once. John, like Arthur, towered over the men they'd encounter in town, and a life of hard labour had given him a sturdy frame that gave grown men second thoughts about picking a fight. Yet, this need for privacy remained. Arthur couldn't much make sense of it.

The meat was done, Arthur pulled it from the fire and ate without allowing it to cool off. Stupid, but he was starving and the whiskey on his empty stomach had muted the rational part of his mind.

As he chewed, his thoughts returned to John. Arthur found himself thinking about him an awful lot lately. He convinced himself that his lingering gaze was nothing more than curiosity, unwilling to face the implications of anything else. 

Arthur drew himself up to his feet and glanced around. He quickly spotted the broken twigs and detentions in the moss that pointed in the direction John had headed. Arthur slammed down another third of his bottle and began to quietly stalk after his fellow gang member. 

Once he had spotted John he sunk low into the shadowy brush. Arthur took pause and questioned what it was he was trying to accomplish. Again he assured himself that it was curiosity driving his actions, deeply uncomfortable with the notion of any other motive.

John was pale, despite the outdoors being their shared home for a decade past. The web of white scars were barely noticeable on his skin, aside from the freshest ones that still appeared pink and raw. Arthur couldn't make out any glaring birthmarks or deformities, at least not from behind. As though on cue, John shook the water from his hair and spun around. Arthur stifled a laugh. 

John was sculpted. His hip bones jutting out in sharp angles matching the man's jawline, the shallows between muscles staunchly defined. As Arthur's eyes traveled down past the dusting of black hair on John's stomach and settled on the thicker mat of curls below. He squinted, but he couldn't make out any hint of flesh protruding past the curly black pelt of John's groin. Arthur was stunned. John Marston, the cocky little bastard that spent the last ten years mouthing off to him, had the smallest dick Arthur had ever seen.

Worried he would blow his position, Arthur withdrew from the trees and retreated to the fire. Hopefully any sounds he might make along the way would go unnoticed by the younger man as he toweled off and dressed. Arthur's eyes were wide, his cheek burning as he struggled to keep himself in check. He fell back in to his spot beside the flames as he silently shook with laughter. He couldn't believe what he had seen, or rather, what he _hadn't_ seen.

By the time John had returned to their small camp Arthur had already downed the remaining contents of that first bottle. Trying to appear calm, Arthur handed John an unopened bottle as he watched the freshly cleaned man take a place at the fire beside him. They chatted idly about their recent burglary, about their plan to head out in the morning, and who should keep watch first. Arthur had intended to keep his discovery to himself, but as the two men neared the bottom of the second bottle he couldn't contain himself any longer. 

"John, why is it after all these years you still hide away when you wash up?" He asked bluntly. He'd avoided the topic for years, and John visibly flinched as Arthur spoke.

"I... I don't see no reason to be getting naked around strangers." John answered, dismissively. After so many years without being pressed, John seemed completely unprepared for the question and tried to change the subject.

Arthur had no intention of letting this go. 

"I ain't a stranger, John. Hosea, Dutch, they ain't strangers." Each word Arthur spoke made his companion's cheeks flush darker. "What are you hiding from us, Johnny?". 

"I ain't hiding nothing! I just don't want folk looking at me s'all." John sounded frantic. Arthur continued to stare at him, unconvinced. John finished his thought, "ain't no reason a man should be comfortable showing himself off to other men."

"Showing off, huh? What, your cock so mighty you worried about hurting our feelings?"

Exasperation tumbled from John in waves. Arthur pressed further, his grin becoming cruel and smug. "C'mon, Johnny, you can tell me." 

"Why you suddenly so interested in this anyways, huh? Mary leave your ass and suddenly you turn funny on us?" John's tone was intentionally biting, hoping that stabbing at Arthur's heartbreak would make the older man back down. It didn't. 

Arthur lunged forward at John and began wrestling him down on to his back. John was fast, but Arthur's sheer size made quick work of the younger man's attempts to resist him. Laughing as he mocked the frightened, struggling animal, Arthur reached for the clasp of John's pants and began to undo them. 

"Get the fuck off of me, Arthur, this isn't funny!"

"Aww, c'mon Johnny. Enough is enough. Let's take a look at this monster you're so proud off." He managed to open the clasps and started tugging the pants down from John's hips, while John yelped and struggled desperately beneath him. 

"D-dont!!" John screamed out pitifully as he felt the cool air of the evening settle against his pubic hair. Gruff laughter escaped Arthur's throat as he exposed the younger man against his will. 

"All these years talking big and I can't even fucking see it, Johnny. You sure you got one in that mess of hair?" Arthur pawed at John's crotch dumbly, poking along the bones and flesh until a sudden realization sucked the air out of him. His fingertips were met with a few ridges of soft flesh, parting below what Arthur had assumed was John's pitiably tiny cock. He froze. John screwed his eyes shut tightly and laid there shivering beneath Arthur; all the fight had left him. 

"You..." Arthur started to speak but couldn't find the words. Instead, he allowed his fingers to explore a little further. The folds of skin were strange, yet familiar. The shape, the warmth... John felt just like Mary, like Eliza, like any woman Arthur had taken the opportunity to aqauint himself with. John Marston didn't have the smallest dick on this side of West Elizabeth, no; John Marston had a hairy little cunt. 

John let out a pained sigh. "Please, Arthur..." He pleaded, "please, just, stop..."

"You little shit..." Arthur breathed, his fingers dangerously close to breeching John's opening. Arthur snorted. John opened his eyes, fear and shame mingled in the dark brown of his irises. 

Arthur stared back, suddenly quite angry. "You had me thinking I was a Sally, John. Turns out, you're actually a woman?"

John gritted his teeth, his turn to be angry.

"I ain't a woman." He growled. 

"Oh no?" As though accentuating his point, Arthur dragged a few of his dry, rough fingertips across the tip of John's clit. John gasped and tensed. 

"Please, Arthur..." John wiggled his hips away from Arthur's hand.

"Please?!" Arthur spat on the ground beside them. "Please? I've been carrying your useless ass for years, least you could've done was lay on your back for me, Johnny."

Arthur's other hand released John's wrists and moved down to his neck, squeezing hard enough to elicit a cough from the boy. Arthur felt himself getting hard. "All this time..." 

He rocked his hips forward, pressing his clothed erection against John. The younger man's eyes were wild with terror. Arthur reached down and freed his cock from his restrictive clothing. After a few lazy pumps of his cock, Arthur spit on his hand and returned it to John's slit. He worked the tips of his fingers around the stiffening mound at the top of John's lips, using motions he'd learned from a whore when he was trying to impress Mary. 

"S-stop it, Arthur." John panted. 

Arthur ignored John's plea, instead squeezing the hand he still had locked on the younger man's throat. He continued to play with John's body, fingertips moving away from his clit and brushing delicately agaist the moistening depths of his opening. 

John was motionless, eyes closed tightly. A tear rolled down his cheek. Arthur shoved two of his massive, muscular fingers inside.

"Ooh ho ho, Johnny! Fuck, that little cunt of yours feels nice and tight. I don't suppose anyone has broken you in yet?" Arthur leered. 

John remained still, he couldn't imagine a more humiliating intrusion. Arthur ripped his fingers out of John hastily, suddenly focused on pulling the younger man's pants off. John took the moment to break Arthur's hold and land a fist against the side of the outlaw's jaw. "Get the fuck off of me!!" He screamed. 

Arthur sat back, rubbing his jaw and laughing. John struggled to get away, but his efforts were haulted by one firm hand grabbing on to his ankle. Arthur dragged John towards the tent, unphased by the man's flailing and screaming. John managed to grab a hold of a rock and tried to smash Arthur's hand while he kicked wildly, but it was no use. Arthur pulled him inside of the tent and began positioning the struggling man on the bedroll. 

The back of Arthur's hand crashed across John's face with such force that John immediately felt dazed and dizzy. Through a haze he could feel Arthur successfully tug off his pants and position his bulk between John's thighs. Arthur held his cock in one hand as he leaned forward and brushed his tip past the thick black hair concealing John's slit. John sunk in to the bedroll, terror and anticipation wracking his body. 

Without any more hesitation, Arthur pressed his length inside of John. The tight walls of John's pussy were slick and inviting. Arthur grinned. 

"There, there. See, Johnny? You can't lie to me..." Arthur pulled most of his length out, then worked himself back in slowly, "I can feel how wet you are. You can't pretend you didn't want this."

John refused to take part. He couldn't fight Arthur, but he wouldn't give the sick bastard any satisfaction. John tried to resist even as he felt his body begin to betray him. 

"Look at me, John". Arthur insisted. John refused. 

"I said..." Arthur's hand returning to John's neck "... _look at me_."

Remaining defiant, John kept his eyes closed as he shook his head. "Fuck you, Morgan." 

Arthur laughed again. "Oh, you will be, John." He leaned forward and whispered in to John's ear. "You're going to fuck me plenty. You're going to spread these legs for me every time I ask," Arthur's thrusts began to pick up speed, plunging deeper in to the depths of John's body. "And if you refuse me, I'm going to tie you up to the table in camp and let every single man there take a turn." 

John's eyes opened. Arthur laughed again, "Yeah? You like that idea better, Johnny?" 

"No..." The word slipped weakly from John's barely parted lips. Arthur dug his hands in to the side of John's hips as he began to pound harder in to the slick warmth of John's tight slit. He could feel the heat of his release building inside of his guts, threatening to spill out too quickly in this tight little fuck hole. 

Arthur slowed his pace and moved a hand back to John's curly pelt. He began to slightly shift the angles his cock entered John until a few little gasps betrayed John's pleasure. After finding the right spot, the pad of Arthurs thumb began to work relentlessly on the stiffening bundle of nerves above John's opening. John began to moan, but quickly stifled it in an attempt to regain some composure. Arthur watched intently as John's humiliation played out across his face. 

"Give it up, Johnny. I know you like this." Arthur's hips picked up speed as he thrust himself as deeply as possible. The mound of nerves beneath his thumb began to quiver as the walls of John's cunt squeezed rhythmically around Arthur's cock.  
"Mmm, that's it. Give in to your body, John. Doesn't that feel so good?" 

What was the use of fighting? John felt waves of white hot pleasure envelop his senses as Arthur ripped an orgasm out of his body. His legs shook helplessly as the roughness of Arthur's thumb continued to torment his most sensitive spot. John couldn't recognize the vulgar noises tumbling from his own mouth. Arthur stared down at him, transfixed as though he were a hawk watching his meal succumb to injury. 

"C-can you get pregnant?" Arthur gasped out between thrusts. 

It took a moment for the question to register, but John panicked once he understood. He tried struggling away from Arthur again once he realized what the man had in mind. Arthur's hands moved down over John and pinned him in place as he landed a few more rough thrusts in to the younger man. 

"Doesn't matter..." Arthur panted. "We're gonna find out either way." He leaned down and sank his teeth in to John's neck, moaning and howling against the soft skin as his cock twitched and filled the inside of his new plaything.


End file.
